


The Chemist

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Criminal AU, Criminal!Barry, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Iris West finds herself in a compromising position at the hands of the dangerous criminal known as The Chemist





	The Chemist

Iris woke up to the sounds of footsteps approaching her.

Her vision blurred as she struggled to open her eyes. Her surroundings dipped and twisted as a wave of dizziness passed over her. Once she righted her vision Iris could see she’d been taken to an abandoned warehouse. The lights were a dim yellow making most of the area shrouded in shadows. She tried to move but realized she was seated on a chair with her arms around the back with the metal of handcuffs digging into her wrists.

Oh shit, Iris thought to herself, this is not good.

“I see you’re awake,” A soft voice called out.

Iris lifted her head as a tall dark figure approached her. She could barely make him out until he stepped into a patch of light. Her heart dropped to her stomach when she saw who it was. Barry Allen AKA The Chemist. At one time one of the generals for the city’s top gangster Goldface but he’d eventually set off on his own. Not much else was known about him as he kept mostly to the shadows. On the crimes he did commit he often framed others or intentionally left behind misleading clues to throw off the police. Only his calm and ruthless reputation and affinity towards chemical attacks proceeded him.

Iris had been spending months trying to track him down. Monitoring all of his activities in the underground black market. Tonight she’d  broken into his headquarters and downloaded files of his future plans to her portable hard drive. Her memory remained foggy but it was clear she didn’t break in unnoticed. But luckily she could still feel the weight of the hard drive in her coat pocket.

Ever the journalist, even if she was handcuffed to a chair by a dangerous criminal, Iris took him in making mental notes. He was much younger then she expected. His boyish looks making him seem far younger and less of a threat then he actually was. His dark hair was cut short and shaved neatly on the sides. His features sharp from the strong line of his jaw to his high cheekbones. He dressed in black clothes that looked great on his tall lithe body accentuating his broad shoulders and making his skin seemed paler. He carried himself with an easy confidence of someone who always knew how to get what he wanted. Iris could admit that he looked good.

She found herself momentarily lost in his dark green eyes that stared back at her intently.

“So what now?” Iris took in a deep calming breath. “You interrogate me?”

“Interrogate is a harsh word,” His lips quirked up into a smirk that Iris should not find attractive but she did. “But I do want answers from you.”

“And if I don’t give them?” Iris squared off her shoulders holding herself up despite her compromised position. “What will you do then? Because I will protect my sources no matter what you do.”

“You’re quite demanding,” His head tilted to the side as he regarded her. “Especially for someone in your position.”

As he walked closer she could feel his eyes trace over her whole body. Heat curled in her stomach and she mentally cursed her body to reacting this way to his attention.

He stopped when he reached less than a foot away from the chair. Iris felt her heartbeat grow louder in her chest when he crouched down to be eye level with her. Him being this close into her personal space threw her off. She could smell his cologne and feel the heat from his body. In a moment like this she needed to focus but he made it extremely difficult.

Without saying a word his fingers lightly traced up her leg causing a jolt of electricity to travel through her. Iris sucked in a breath confused on how to interpret this light touch. His hand traveled until it reached her hip where his hand gently grazed the exposed skin between her sweater and jeans that caused Iris’s body jerked in response under his watchful gaze. His hand then slipped into the inside pocket of her jacket, reached in and pulled out the hard rive.

Iris’s heart sunk at his knowing gaze as he put the hard drive in his jacket pocket.

“You’re not what I expected an investigative reporter to look like,” His fingers reached up to push an errant strand of black hair out of her face.

“We come in all shapes and sizes,” Iris said thickly, her eyes drawn to the size of his large hand and long fingers against her will. “Don’t let my looks fool you. I’m very capable of exposing your entire operation to the world.”

His lips pursed as if holding back laughter but his eyes stared directly into hers questioningly. Like she was a puzzle that he couldn’t quite figure out. Almost to see what he would do Iris shifted her body in the chair arching her back a little and immediately his eyes dropped downward to watch.

Just my usual luck, Iris thought in frustration, I always get the attention of the wrong men.

“I don’t know many people who would threaten someone while handcuffed to a chair,” His green eyes lifted upwards to look at her again. “You’re either out of your mind or very confident I’m going to let you walk out of here.”

“I don’t need you to ‘let’ me do anything,” Iris licked her dry lips and as she expected he watched her tongue with great interest. “I’m walking out of here on my own.”

Before he could ask what she meant by that Iris drew back her now freed arm then swung her fist right into the side of his head.

The impact of her punch more stunned him then causing any real damage. His didn’t even lose balance. But Iris quickly kicking her right foot directly into his chest and using the chair to ground her she managed to knock him over. Acting on pure instinct Iris lunged forward seconds after his body hit the concrete ground to straddle him. Her hands reached in to grab the gun she saw holstered at his shoulder and pointed it directly at his face.

He stared up at her with dazed eyes but even more surprisingly with a kind of admiration. Iris didn’t linger on that for too long because she really needed to focus now.

“Don’t move,” Iris ordered. “Stay exactly where you are.”

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Barry gave her an almost lazy smile. “When gorgeous women straddle me I never have any intention of moving.”

Iris could feel heat rise up in her face at his implications. Despite holding a gun to a man’s face it didn’t escape her that her thighs were wrapped around his waist in a indecent way. Nor could she deny the current of electricity flowing through her where their bodies pressed together.

“Is this how you like to play?” He laughed to himself. “Because I’m very into it.”

The hair at the back of her neck stood up when she felt his fingers slowly trace along the back of her calf. In that one small touch Iris felt every nerve in her body spark with heat. Every instinct she had told Iris to get closer to him to see where his touch could lead but she ignored that in favor of clicking back the trigger in a clear warning.

“Hands up where I can see them,” Iris said through clenched teeth.

He obeyed but Iris could tell be the self satisfactory smile on his face that he knew the effect he had on her.

“How did you get out of the handcuffs?” He asked casually like he didn’t have a gun a mere inches from his face.

“Picked the lock,” Iris answered. “You didn’t notice because you were too busy checking me out.”

He shrugged his shoulders with an expression that said he wasn’t going to deny it.

Very slowly Iris removed herself from her to stand up on shaky legs. The entire time she kept the gun trained on him. Even when he followed suit getting back to his feet. His hands brushed the dirt off his black jacket with an ease that made Iris nervous. Why did nothing seem to faze him at all?

“Don’t follow me,” Iris backed away slowly. “You move and I will shoot you.”

The Chemist stood there hands in pockets looking almost bored to the untrained eye. But Iris could see in his eyes that he wouldn’t take her getting the best of him easily. There was a promise in his eyes that she couldn’t quite interpret. She should probably feel more threatened by that then she was.

Iris continued to back away her eyes never leaving his until she reached the door of the warehouse. Fumbling with the door handle because she didn’t dare to look away she finally pushed it open. The cold night air came rushing in.

She then turned around and ran as fast as she could not once looking back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Days later Iris was back at CCPN.

She laid low anticipating retaliation from The Chemist but it never came. Her frustrations made worse when she realized she left behind the hard rive with all the files in her hast to get out alive. Her failures aside she was not one to hide because of a criminal.

The familiar buzz of energy and activity of the newsroom did wonders to sooth her nerves as she headed to her desk. This was her territory, her sanctuary, where she’d always feel safe no matter what.

“Hey Iris,” Linda greeted as she typed at her computer. “You got over that flu?”

“More or less,” Iris set her satchel on top of her desk. Everything at her desk was the same as she left it except for the unmarked white envelop sitting on top of her keyboard.

Iris’s heart hammered in her chest at the sight of it but she kept her cool.

“Linda, did you see who dropped this off?” Iris held up the envelope.

“Nope,” Linda shrugged her shoulders. “The mail guy I guess.”

Iris nodded and sat down at her chair. She stared at the innocent looking envelope for several minutes before getting the nerve to open it. She tipped it up and out came her hard rive she used when she hacked The Chemist’s files but if she had to guess it would be wiped clean. Also inside was a piece of paper that she unfolded to read.

**'I look forward to when we play again. Next time you can put me in handcuffs**

**-The Chemist’**


End file.
